


Shared Secrets

by iLibra



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Foxhound AU, Incest, Liquid is a lost case, M/M, Mind Break, PWP, Smut, This is probably the most embarrassing thing I have ever written, snakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't like Liquid had actually planned this. The word had just slipped out unbidden, and when he realized what he'd said, it was already too late to take it back."</p>
<p>Liquid discovers something about Big Boss, that probably even he didn't knew about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Secrets

It wasn't like Liquid had actually planned this. The word had just slipped out unbidden, and when he realized what he'd said, it was already too late to take it back. Liquid was bent over the table in Big Boss's office, just like he was so many times already, although it had been a long time since he was invited here last. Liquid kept on telling him that he would do better this time, but got nothing but a disapproving grunt out of Big Boss. This time it all went a bit different though.

He was trying his hardest not to struggle too much, while still rocking his hips into his father's thrusts, his head pressed on the table with a strong hand. Liquid's mind slowly crumbled while the thrusts of Big Boss's hips kept their steady rhythm, seemingly unimpressed by the blond's enthusiasm. Liquid's face was distorted in an expression of pleasure, almost drooling on the table beneath him. It had been weeks since someone had fucked him like this. After Big Boss had fucked him the first time, Eli just wasn't able to find anyone to fulfill his desires anymore. He wanted no one else, but his father didn't really want him. Panting heavily, the word just slipped out of his mouth.

“Harder... daddy!”

He could feel Big Boss stutter in his movements and for a tense moment, neither of them was moving. Shit. Liquid was sure Big Boss was going to straight up kick him out of his office and never invite him here ever again. He made a whimpering noise when his father pulled out of him, almost preparing himself for his soul to get crushed. His father whipped him around with a force that was truly fitting for the legendary soldier. Liquid felt frozen in place, unable to even take up a defensive stance. He would catch the full force of his blow if Big Boss decided to deck him across the face. Slowly he could feel his fathers hands resting on his hips and he was unexpectedly heaved on the table behind him. His eyes went wide when he saw Big Boss watching him with an intense gaze. Eli was holding his breath, not daring to move until he got the verdict for his actions. Everything seemed to play out in slow motion when his father grabbed his hair and brought his mouth to his ear and Liquid could only stare at the wall behind them, panic rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Say that again." Big Boss commanded him, his breath hot on his ear. Eli slowly released the breath he's been holding, barely able to process what Big Boss had said. It was definitely a command, just like the ones that came out of Big Boss's mouth during training, but the demand was very different. Was he really okay with this, or even more unbelievably, was he enjoying this too? Liquid almost couldn't get the words out of his mouth but he slowly pulled his legs apart, leaning back on the table.

"Please, fuck me harder, daddy." he said, looking into the other's blue eye, still afraid to be kicked out any moment. After all, Big Boss could just be playing with his feelings, like he already did so many times. He was almost waiting for the blow of Big Boss pushing him from the table and knocking him on the floor, but that blow never came. Instead Big Boss just moved closer, pressing the head to his entrance again, pushing back into Eli with a force that he loved. They both let out a deep moan when Big Boss was buried deep inside of him again, from a different angle this time. That moan of approval was so much softer than any noise Eli had ever heard out of Big Boss's mouth, and it went straight to his groin.

"You really are a naughty boy, do you know that, Eli?" Big Boss growled when he picked up his rhythm again, hitting Liquid in just the right spot every time. His dick twitched at the sound of his first name from Big Boss's lips, his cheeks turning a bright red. He couldn't believe his luck. Was he really able to find Big Boss's secret kink just like that? And would he finally look at him, now that he's able to fulfill his desires? Liquid never thought being called a naughty boy would turn him on so much, but it just did. Especially since the words came out of his father's mouth.

"Yes, I'm a naughty boy, daddy! Please fuck me." Liquid moaned, wrapping his arms around his fathers shoulders like he was never allowed to do before. He just wanted to take the risk and pull Big Boss closer to him. And instead of swatting his hands away, Big Boss leaned down and bit his neck, leaving a dark bruise. It felt like Big Boss was claiming him and Liquid had never felt this happy in his life. He didn't want this bruise to ever fade away. He wanted to wear it with pride and show everyone who he belongs to. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was revolted with himself for living solely off the approval of his father, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't matter at this point anyway. He was sure he had one of the most naughty expression on his face, with his cheeks flushed and his lips parted, when Big Boss pulled away again, his face now mere inches from Liquid's face.

"Can you be a good boy and hold back until your daddy comes?" he purred, nipping at Eli's earlobe, making him whine before he could even attempt to answer him. He was playing with him, and Eli was all too eager to apply.

"Yes, please fill me up, daddy! I'll be a good boy for you." Liquid breathed out. He didn't even have time to be embarrassed because of his words when Big Boss picked up the pace again and thrust into him without holding back. His dick was already spilling pre-cum with every rut of the other's hips, but he was determined to hold back and not embarrass himself like the first time they did it.

Big Boss was touching all the right places that he never did for Eli before. He was pulling his hair and biting a purple bruise around one of Eli's nipples. All the things that his father knew would turn him on so bad, but never did because he was still the boss and didn't need to do anything for Liquid.

He could hear himself spilling out needy moans and hushed pleads for his daddy to fuck him, when he already felt his climax nearing. Liquid held his breath in an desperate attempt to get back from the edge to hold out longer. Why was he touching all the right places when he wanted Liquid to hold out longer than him? His father just couldn't keep from torturing him it seems. His vision started getting blurry, when Big Boss thrusted deep into him with every rock of his hips, Eli's mouth hanging open in a silent scream that he couldn't let out yet. He heard the low panting of his father getting louder with every second until he came inside with a drawn-out moan. It was sheer torture to hold back at this point, but Eli didn't dare to come without his fathers approval, so he lay still on the table, biting his lip in an attempt to keep himself from spilling his load just yet. He needed this. He needs his daddy to tell him that he can let go right now, or he might go crazy.

When Big Boss pulled back, still panting heavily, he grabbed the back of Liquid's head, leaning closer to him and whispered something against his lips.

"Now come for me, my boy." And with that Liquid came without even being touched. He was 'his boy' for the first time ever and it just felt so good to hear that from his father's mouth. It was just too much for him to handle any longer, and he was mumbling incoherently while he covered both of their stomachs in his white load. Dazed, Eli almost attempted to pull Big Boss down for a kiss, but immediately abandoned the insane idea when he met Big Boss's cold gaze. The moment was over as soon as it came and they were simple recruit and superior again.

Big Boss let his gaze slide over Liquid lying on his office table, and watched the slight squirm when he pulled out of him. His father let his hand slide through the blond hair beneath him for just the blink of an eye, before he turned away to light his obligatory cigar.

Puffing on his cigar, smoke curling in the air, he looked down at Liquid with a cold gaze. It was only then that Liquid got the hint that he was supposed to dress up again and leave the room, like he was always supposed to do. How could he even think that anything would be different now, just because Big Boss played along with his weird fantasies?

As Liquid left Big Boss to enjoy his cigar alone, he let a triumphant smile curve his mouth, feeling victorious for once. Who would have thought that he could catch Big Boss off guard by a simple slip of the tongue? He knew something about his father he could use now. Not as blackmail material or anything, but at least he knew how he could get Big Boss all hot and bothered and that was everything he needed.

Some things changed after that day. Even though his father would never admit it, he couldn't deny that Liquid got called into his office more often. Big Boss didn't seem too bored with him anymore, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. And Eli could almost feel just a little bit superior, if his father wouldn't still have full control over him.

Yet again he got invited into Big Boss's office and Liquid slipped into the room with a big grin on his face. His father was sitting at his desk, looking through important files that needed to be checked by the boss himself.

"I'll be done in a minute. Prepare yourself." Big Boss mumbled without looking up to see who just came through the door. Liquid knew he shouldn't feel disappointed anymore, but he could never shake the desire of Big Boss to really look at him. He listened to him regardless and wordlessly stripped off his clothes until he was standing there, naked. Liquid stepped behind Big Boss and leaned over his shoulder to get the lube out of his desk's drawer. No reaction from his father yet.

Eli decided to try and push his luck today. He sat on the desk next to all the important files and started to work himself open, pulling his legs up to his chest for better access. He could see that his father tried to focus on the papers before him, but couldn't resist from glancing at the blond boy on his desk from time to time. Eli's mission was a success so far, but now to get to the real thing. After working three of his fingers in up to the knuckle, he pulled them out again and stood up from the table. Still very cautious about his actions he carefully sat down on his father's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Daddy, I can't wait any longer." he whispered into the other's ear, bucking his hips slightly, pleased to feel a bulge in Big Boss's pants already. 

"Patience." his father mumbled and Liquid wasn't sure who this statement was meant for. He wasn't thrown off yet, so Liquid took that as an invitation to keep going. His father just sat still, staring at the papers on his desk and clenching the pen in his right hand. He went back to writing something down while Liquid started bucking his hips. So he tried to ignore him, but Eli was prepared. He knew what to do.

He carefully opened the fly of Big Boss's pants and opened the zipper to free his already half-hard dick. He couldn't keep from licking his lips in anticipation, palming his father's cock to get it fully hard. Liquid could see him clenching his teeth from the corner of his eye and Liquid's face brightened up with the joy of success.

"I need your cock, daddy." Eli breathed out and not even waiting for an answer, he let himself sink down on his father's dick, spilling out a drawn-out moan right into the other's ear. Big Boss let his left hand rest on Liquid's hip, while he still insisted on keeping the pen in his right one. Oh, he would make him drop this pen soon enough. Liquid started moving his hips, quickly finding a good rhythm for both of them. He was already panting hard against Big Boss's neck when he could feel the hand on his hip dig into his skin.

"Liquid…" his father growled, his single eye still fixated on his desk. He could no longer suppress the obvious arousal in his voice.

“Yes, daddy?” Liquid purred and put an open mouthed kiss on Big Boss's neck, knowing very well that this was far more then he was allowed to do. That was the tipping point for his father. He threw his pen to the side and quickly yanked the papers away from his desk with one hand. Liquid got pressed on the table with the force he knew and loved from his father, faster than he would have thought was possible. His eyes went wide when he saw Big Boss stare down at him with a mix of pure arousal and anger.

"You're being a very bad boy today, Eli." Big Boss spoke in a low voice. He gripped Liquid's throat to pin him down to the table, not that Eli would have tried to free himself anyway.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to- aaah!" He got cut short by his father thrusting into him again without mercy. He hit so deep, and with the hand still on his throat, Eli wasn't able to breathe for a couple of seconds, the air being pushed out by the last whine that came from his lips. Just when he started gasping uncontrollably, Big Boss withdrew his hand from his neck and instead pushed both of Liquid's legs up for better access.

"Oh, I don't care what you want, my boy, but now you have to finish what you started." his father replied with a wicked grin on his face, picking up the pace with no regard to the boy lying under him. Liquid clenched his teeth to bear the momentary pain, but eventually started to rock his hips in rhythm, when his father started hitting that sweet spot in him over and over again. Tears that had collected in his eyes started to run down his cheeks, but he knew his father loved that look on him.

"Yes, I'm sorry, daddy, I'll do my best to please you! Please use me however you want." Liquid sputtered out between his moans and gasps for air. He was a lost case at this point. There was nothing that mattered more than being useful to his daddy. No sense of honor or pride left in him, at least for the moment.

With his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth hanging wide open, he tried his best to move his hips, feeling his orgasm build up. He wasn't allowed to touch himself and after so many times, Liquid wasn't able to come without his father's approval anymore. He noticed when he tried jerking off after Big Boss hadn't called him into his office for a few days. He had felt the need to come in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't get over the edge without his father's permission. He felt like he was reduced to a mere toy at his father's mercy, but he couldn't be happier.

Big Boss pushed his legs further apart and leaned down, roughly biting one of Eli's nipples which made him gasp at the sudden sensation. Liquid tried to keep his mouth closed while his father licked the sensitive skin on his chest, rolling the other nipple between his fingers. But his mouth was forced open, when his father pushed some of his fingers into it.

"I wanna hear you, my boy." Big Boss rumbled low in his throat. Keeping his hand where it was, he bit and sucked on Liquid's neck, what made a choked sound escape Eli's throat. The blond boy started moaning his daddy's name, his father's fingers still holding his mouth open so he drooled on the table beneath him.

His father's thrusts were getting faster and only moments later, he could feel his cum filling him up completely. Pressing his eyes shut, he tried to focus on the sensation of being pumped full of Big Boss's seed. It was something that didn't happen very often, his father usually pulled out before he came and covered Liquid in his cum. His neglected cock was twitching painfully and he wanted nothing more than to let go.

"Daddy, please! Please, please…" he babbled, clenching his hands and arching his back. He couldn't last any longer and he needed permission right now. Big Boss just stared down at him, still buried deep inside and catching his breath.

"Please what?" he purred, knowing the answer full well, but not able to let Eli off the hook so easily. Of course his father had noticed Liquid's psychological problem by now. Liquid was arching off the table, clawing at his father's shoulders just to grip something, anything.

"Please, tell me I can come, daddy! Please, I need to come!" Liquid sobbed through his tears, wrapping his arms around Big Boss's neck, trying to get over the edge somehow, but he just couldn't.

"And why should I give such a bad boy permission to do so?" his father growled, holding Liquid by his jaw so he would look him in the eye. Tears were running down Liquid's face, his dick red and swollen pressed between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, daddy! I'll do anything you want. I'll be a good boy from now on, just let me come please." Eli whined, gasping for air because of his father's tight grip on him. Big Boss slowly leaned down and for a moment, Liquid's clouded mind thought he was about to kiss him, when he leaned to the side to whisper the relieving words into his ear.

"I'll look over it just this once, because you tried so hard. Now come, my boy." he whispered and that was all Liquid needed to finally get over the edge. He coated both of them in his white seed, flopping back on the table as soon as the last spurt of semen left him. When his father pulled out of him, Liquid was still breathing heavily, his head spinning.

"Clean yourself up." his father mumbled, throwing an old towel at him. He did as he was told, still staring up at the ceiling, allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts before sitting up. Big Boss had sat down on his couch, smoking his cigar like he always did. Eli couldn't wipe the grin from his face when an idea occurred to him, an idea that really had no good outcome, but he really felt like pushing his luck today.

He stood up from the table and wiped away the cum that was still dripping from between his legs, quickly throwing on his clothes before he went over to where his father was sitting. He could already see the order of "You're dismissed." on Big Boss's lips when Eli pointed at the cigar. Confused as to what Eli was trying to say, the older man looked down to the cigar in his hand and that was when Eli took his chance. He leaned down and kissed his father's cheek. Not giving Big Boss any time to react, Eli sprinted to the door, fleeing the room. Just as he shut the door behind him, he heard a low growl deep from Big Boss's throat. 

And even if he would be punished the next time Liquid would get called into his father's office, he couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this honestly.. the idea to this started from the never sleeping conversation my loyal beta reader [tsudoku_library](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library) and I have :D  
> This is sort of a continuation of [Not Like Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5383928).
> 
> I'm always glad to get some feedback, so feel free to leave a comment or annoy me on tumblr ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) ) :)


End file.
